Un nouveau printemps
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Arya, ce n'était pas l'hiver mais le printemps qui venait pour la maison Frey.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Arya, ce n'était pas l'hiver mais le printemps qui venait pour la maison Frey.

**Un nouveau printemps**

Edmure n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Après tant de temps, il allait enfin quitter sa cellule ! Il avait entendu des bruits, des mots apeurés entre les gardes, mais il n'en avait pas saisi le sens, trop occupé à éviter qu'un rat ne vienne picorer le pain noir qu'on lui avait apporté tantôt. Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, une jeune femme habillée de noir vint le chercher. Elle avait l'air jeune, beaucoup plus jeune que Roslyn. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient en parfaite harmonie avec des yeux noisettes dans un visage ovale, fin, encore enfantin.

\- Lord Edmure. Commença-t-elle doucement. Je suis Kitty Frey.

Il se demanda un instant si elle était l'une des trop nombreuses filles de Walder.

\- Je suis la veuve de Lord Walder.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Walder Frey était mort ?! Rien d'étonnant après tout, il avait plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans ! Mais l'idée que son geôlier était mort, que le tortionnaire de sa sœur, de son neveu, du fils de son neveu, avait péri, lui causa un élan de joie peu charitable. Se surprenant à sourire, il reprit contenance.

\- Mes excuses Ma Lady. Je crains que mon séjour dans cette cellule ne m'ait désappris mes manières. Je vous présente mes condoléances pour votre époux. J'espère que ce fut sans douleur pour lui.

\- Non, Monseigneur. Au contraire.

A sa surprise, elle avait les yeux secs.

\- Le grand hall est nettoyé à l'instant où je vous parle. Mon mari a été assassiné, ainsi que tous ses fils. Ils ont été empoisonnés. Quant à feu Lord Walder, il a été égorgé par une jeune fille aux cheveux sombres. Elle a épargné les femmes Frey. Elle m'a juste dit que le Nord se souvenait. Et que l'hiver était arrivé pour la maison Frey.

Il la regarda à nouveau et alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire qui montait, gras, éclatant, jubilatoire. Ce connard avait payé pour ce qu'il avait fait à Catelyn, à Robb, à Talisa, à l'enfant à naître du couple ! Et c'était sa nièce Arya qui les avait vengés ! Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Une jeune fille aux cheveux sombres, qui savait manier les armes, sortant de telles paroles, ça ne pouvait être qu'Arya. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rire ainsi, il avait en face de lui une veuve mais c'était plus fort que lui. Walder Frey avait finalement payé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait !

\- Je vous demande pardon... Finit-il par dire entre deux hoquets de joie

\- Ne soyez pas désolée. Mon mari n'était pas gentil avec moi. Et je sais ce qu'il vous a fait, ce qu'il a fait aux Stark. Cette robe de deuil, ça n'est que pour la foule.

Il acquiesça.

\- Je suis venue vous dire que vous êtes libre. J'ai fait préparer une chambre pour vous où vous pourrez vous rafraîchir, manger correctement, vous reposer. Ensuite, je vous emmènerai voir Roslyn et votre bébé.

En entendant le nom de sa femme, il bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds.

\- J'irai me laver et je mangerai après ! Je vous en conjure, laissez-moi voir Roslyn et notre fils en premier ! J'ai été séparé d'eux trop longtemps !

Kitty sembla comprendre. Elle lui offrit sa main, il la baisa avant de la prendre pour qu'elle le mène à son épouse.

\- Il y a des choses dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. Lui avoua-t-elle. Mais cela peut attendre ce soir. Nous ne sommes plus à quelques heures près.

* * *

Roslyn observait son fils jouer avec son petit cheval en bois. Dire qu'il avait déjà quatre ans et il n'avait encore jamais vu son père alors qu'il croupissait dans les cellules sous leurs pieds ! Elle avait supplié son propre père de le laisser aller le voir mais il avait prétexté que cela traumatiserait le petit. En un sens, elle ne lui avait pas donné tort mais elle pensait à Edmure, à qui on avait dit qu'elle était enceinte, puis qu'elle avait eu un fils, afin de le torturer mentalement. Il avait tout manqué ! La grossesse, les premières fois, tout ! A cause de sa famille, d'un sang qu'elle détestait elle-même ! Edmure l'aimait-il encore d'ailleurs, elle qui avait été utilisée ne prétexte pour massacrer les siens ? La pensait-il coupable des mêmes vices que ses parents ? Elle soupira. Depuis peu, son fils avait arrêté de poser des question sur son père, de demander après lui, à le voir. Il commençait à l'oublier, à croire qu'il n'existait plus. Tout cela à cause de son propre père. Elle avait mis une robe noire. C'était le seul hommage qu'elle lui rendrait. Après tout, il l'avait mariée à Edmure, un homme bon. Cela avait été son seul acte généreux envers elle. Elle ne le pleurerait pas. On frappa à sa porte.

\- Lady Kitty, ma Lady. Dit une servante

Elle se leva, Kitty parut. Mais soudain, elle se mit sur le côté pour laisser apparaître un homme. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, prêt à exploser. Emacié, sale, sa figure retrouva tout son éclat quand il sourit en la voyant.

\- Edmure...

\- Roslyn !

Edmure courut vers elle et la serra contre son cœur. Il la serrait si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait finir par se fondre dans son corps, créant ainsi une entité unique.

\- Edmure... Mon amour...

\- Oh, Roslyn ! Enfin ! Après tout ce temps !

\- Je suis désolée ! Sanglota-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée...

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, de ce qui en a découlé. Vous êtes innocente. Je vous aime.

Il l'embrassa. Elle se sentait renaître sous ses lèvres, sa peine des cinq dernières années s'envoler à son contact.

\- Papa ?

Une petite voix cassa leur étreinte. Le pouce dans la pouce, ses grands yeux bleus le fixant, leur fils observait le nouveau venu. Les pupilles d'Edmure brillèrent de fierté et de bonheur.

\- Mon cher petit !

Il s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras. Le garçon avait déjà la chevelure rousse de ses tantes Tully.

\- Il s'appelle Axel. Lui révéla Roslyn. Comme le fondateur de Vivesaigues, lui-même fils d'un Edmure.

\- C'est un prénom parfait.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Kitty s'esquiva, les laissant rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

Kitty rejoignit le couple assez tard ce soir-là. Edmure avait bien meilleure mine une fois lavé, rasé et habillé selon son rang.

\- Mes excuses. Dit-elle. Je finalisais les derniers détails du futur de la maison Frey.

\- Quel futur ? Demanda Edmure. La fille aînée de Lord Walder va désormais régenter les Jumeaux.

\- C'est un scénario possible.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Pour l'instant, je suis la Lady douairière.

\- Lord Walder a-t-il laissé un testament le disant ?

\- Il a fait mieux que cela, Lord Edmure.

Elle porta sa main à son ventre.

\- Il m'a laissé un enfant. Peut-être le dernier fils de la maison Frey. C'est pour cela que j'ai été choisie pour gérer les terres de mon époux. Et c'est là que vous intervenez.

Il l'observa, portant une coupe de vin à sa bouche.

\- Tout d'abord, il va de soi que je dois faire la paix avec le Nord pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Si jamais j'accouche bel et bien d'un fils, je ne veux pas qu'il ait à affronter des vengeances justifiées.

\- Vous voudriez que j'appuie vos excuses. Des mots ne seront pas suffisants.

\- Je compte verser à chaque maison un dédommagement. Cela ne leur rendra pas leurs morts, je le sais.

\- Dans ce cas, vous devriez écrire directement à Lady Sansa ou à son frère Jon. Ce sont eux qui régentent le Nord à l'heure actuelle en tant que Lady de Winterfell et Roi du Nord. S'ils acceptent vos excuses et votre argent, leurs bannerets seront forcés d'en faire autant. Sans être trop optimiste, vous pourriez même ne pas avoir à payer. Après tout, ma nièce Arya vous a fait payer le prix du sang.

\- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, Lord Edmure, Lady Roslyn. Au nom de la maison Frey, je vous demande pardon pour le mal qui vous a été fait.

Roslyn sourit, elle observa son époux qui partagea son geste.

\- Vous m'avez réuni à ma femme et à mon fils dès la mort de votre mari. Répondit-il. Par ce geste, vous vous êtes différenciée de votre époux. Au nom de la maison Tully, moi, Edmure, seigneur de Vivesaigues, vous pardonne bien volontiers.

Kitty les remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous vouliez parler d'autre chose, me semble-t-il ? Lança Edmure

\- En effet. En signe de réconciliation, j'aimerais organiser un autre mariage entre nos deux maisons, un vrai mariage, une vraie union, par un horrible piège comme ce qu'il s'est passé ! Si les Dieux m'accordent une fille, j'aimerais qu'elle épouse Axel, une fois le temps venu.

Roslyn réfléchit un instant. A dire vrai, elle trouvait les requêtes de sa belle-mère raisonnables et pleines de bon sens. Cependant, ce n'était pas à elle d'approuver ou non et elle avait peur de se confier à son mari si ouvertement sur ces sujets. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils étaient mariés et pourtant, elle avait, à cause de leur histoire, toujours cette timidité, cette place encore non acquise.

\- C'est entendu. Déclara-t-il après un moment de réflexion. Nos deux maisons doivent repartir sur des bases saines. Si nous ne devons pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, nous devons aller de l'avant.

\- Oui. Renchérit Roslyn malgré elle. Nous devons honorer ceux morts à cause de la folie de mon père. Mais nous ne devons pas opprimer les générations futures, les innocentes.

Edmure se pencha vers sa femme, lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle eut un sourire et semblait approuver.

\- Lady Kitty. Reprit-il. Si vous mettez au monde une fille, elle épousera Axel, ceci est convenu. Néanmoins, si vous mettez au monde un fils et que les Dieux sont assez généreux pour offrir à Axel une petite sœur, notre fille épousera donc votre fils et deviendra la nouvelle Lady Frey.

La jeune femme semblait émue. Elle approuva. Tout au fond d'elle-même, elle était soulagée qu'Edmure semblait si coopératif. Cela lui paraissait étrange, elle avait un peu peur, mais la peur n'évitait pas le danger et étant dans l'ignorance de ses pensées profondes, elle devait agir au mieux pour son enfant à naître.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

* * *

Ce fut le jour du départ d'Edmure et de sa famille pour Vivesaigues que Kitty reçut une réponse écrite de la main de Sansa concernant ses excuses à la famille Stark ainsi qu'à ses bannerets pour les offenses commises envers eux par la maison Frey durant la Guerre des Cinq Rois. Elle y expliquait qu'elle avait voulu la compensation financière des Frey mais après discussion avec Arya, qui avait vengé leur maison, et ses bannerets, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que la dette était payée par le sang des mâles Frey versé pendant la vendetta de sa cadette. Le sort incertain de la maison qui en découlait était assez selon eux. Le Nord n'oublierait jamais et Sansa ajoutait qu'elle ne garantissait pas qu'ils puissent un jour pardonner et lier une nouvelle amitié, s'il y avait jamais eu une amitié à la base. Cependant, le Nord n'oublierait pas non plus ce geste, cette main tendu, ce rameau d'olivier.

Kitty se sentit soulagée d'un poids immense.

Fille ou garçon, son enfant ne subirait pas la haine générée par les erreurs de son père.

Quelques mois plus tard, son statut aux Jumeaux se confirma :

Elle mit au monde un solide garçon.

Des années plus tard, Forrest Frey, dix-sept ans, épousait Lady Catelyn Tully, second enfant et première fille de Lord et Lady Tully de Vivesaigues. Sansa, Lady de Winterfell et Reine du Nord, assista en personne aux noces.

Un an plus tard, le couple mirent au monde un enfant, un nouveau garçon, dans un monde de paix, régenté par Bran le Brisé.

**FIN**


End file.
